superwhyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clementine transcript
(The scene goes over to the Library. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears from behind a red book.) Whyatt: "Hi, so glad you're here. It's me Whyatt." (A secret door appears behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village.) Whyatt: "Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairy-tale friends live." (Whyatt's super duper computer begins beeping and he looks at it.) Whyatt: "Looks like Red, Jill, and Little Bo Peep are at the Storybrook community pool, let's go say hi." (Whyatt runs over to the community pool. Along the way, he notices Goldilocks holding a lemonade stand, and Princess Pea and Pig each got a cup) Whyatt: Hi Goldilocks, 4 cups of lemonade please. (Goldilocks pours the lemonade in the 4 cups and gives them to Whyatt) Goldilocks: That will be $1.00 please. (Whyatt gives Goldilocks the one dollar bill and he takes the cups. He then arrives at the community pool.) Jill: "HELP, SAVE ME". Red: Hold on, Jill! I'm coming! (pauses, then turns to Whyatt) But how? How can I save her? Whyatt: "This sounds like a super big problem, and a super big problem needs us; the Super Readers." (Whyatt takes his super duper computer out.) Whyatt: "Call them with me, say 'Calling all Super Readers'." Young Kids Echo: "Calling all Super Readers." Whyatt: "To the book club." Young Kids Echo: "To the book club." (Whyatt runs over to the book club.) Whyatt: "Come on, to the book club." (Whyatt arrives at the book club.) Whyatt: "Whyatt here." (Pig enters.) Pig: "P is for Pig." (Red enters dressed in her usual clothes.) Red: "Red Riding Hood rolling in." (Princess Pea enters.) Princess Pea: "Princess Pea at your service." (Puppy enters) Puppy: Sounds Whyatt: "And you; say your name." (Pause for the answer.) Whyatt: "Great, we're all here; together, we will solve Red's problem." (Everyone enters the book club and heads to their personal chairs. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it. Then Red takes the stand.) Whyatt: "Okay, Red, state your problem. Red: Jill wanted to swim without her water wings, but as she jumps off the diving board and into the pool she couldn't swim and started drowning. Princess Pea: "She can't swim?" Pig: "Oh no!" Red: How can save her from drowning? Whyatt: Good Question Red, when we have a question we look … All 4: (except Puppy) In a book. Pig: Which book should we look in? Princess Pea: Peas and carrots Carrots and peas Book come out Please please please. (A book with the title Clementine flies out of the bookshelf) Whyatt: Let's read the title of this book ... Whyatt: (reading the title of the book) Clementine....... Whyatt: We know what to do; we need to jump into this book and find the answer to Red's question. Whyatt: First we look for super letters, then we put them in our super duper computer. Whyatt: Super duper computer, how many super letters do we need? (A screen with the message '_ _ _ - _ _ _ _' appears on the computer screen.) Whyatt: Oh! In this story, we need 7 super letters. And then we'll get our super story answer. Whyatt: "It's time to transform, ready?" All 4: (except Puppy) "Ready." Whyatt: "Arm's in: put your arm in." (Everybody else puts their arms out.) Whyatt: "Super Readers-" All 4: (except Puppy) "To the Rescue!" (Pig transforms into Alpha Pig.) Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig, with alphabet power! (Red transforms into Wonder Red.) Wonder Red: "Wonder Red, with word power!" (Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto.) Princess Presto: "Princess Presto, with spelling power!" (Whyatt transforms into Super Why.) Super Why: "Super Why, with the power to read!" (Puppy transforms into Woofster 2.0.) Woofster 2.0: "And Woofster, with dictionary power!" (The Super Readers are standing in the book club.) Super Why: "Together we are-" All 5: "The Super Readers!" Super Why: "Why Fliers." (The why fliers appear and the team hops into their Why Fliers.) Super Why: "We're ready to fly into this book." (The Super Readers fly into The Clementine book.) Musical Narrator: Super Readers to the rescue it's time to fly with the Super Readers cause we've got a problem to solve Super Readers to the rescue Super Readers working together with the power to read into books we fly to find the super story answer in Super Why Super Readers to the rescue (The Why-Fliers land and the team jumps off them.) Princess Presto: Presto! We're in the Clementine book. Woofster 2.0.: Let’s Go Find Clementine To Help Reach The branch. Wonder Red: Lets Roll. Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig to the rescue!" Alpha Pig: With my mega magnifying glass, I can find the trail to lead us to Clementine. Wonder Red: Maybe if you grab this willow branch, it will keep you from drowning! Clementine: Okay here it goes! (Clementine tries to grab the branch, but to no avail because it was too high) Clementine: (grunting) I can't reach! I can't reach! Princess Presto: "Cue the sparkles, Cue the Music Princess Presto to the rescue!" Princess Presto: With my magic spelling wand I can spell the word "branch" and make this willow branch long enough for Clementine to reach. Princess Presto: Wands up! Spell with me Princess Presto: Hmmm Now What letter makes the sound Buh? Young Kids Answer: B Princess Presto: The letter B, write with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter b with her wand) Princess Presto: Beautiful B! (The b goes next to Clementine and the Willow Tree and the branch grows) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Ruh? Young Kids Answer: R, write a lowercase R with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter r with her wand) (The r goes next to the b and the branch grows a little longer) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Aah? Young Kids Answer: A Princess Presto: A, let's write the letter A. (Princess Presto writes the letter a with her wand) (The a goes next to the r and the branch grows a little longer) Princess Presto: Now What letter makes the sound Nnn? Young Kids Answer: N Princess Presto: N, write the letter N with me. (Princess Presto writes the letter n with her wand) (The N goes next to the A the branch grows longer) Princess Presto: And in the word "branch", a C and H together make the sound Chhh. Princess Presto: First let's write the letter C. (Princess Presto writes the letter c with her wand and it leaves the screen) Princess Presto: and now the letter H. (Princess Presto writes the letter h with her wand) (The h goes next to the c and the branch is almost long enough) Princess Presto: "B... R... A... N... C... H. Branch. Presto!" (Princess Presto waves her wand and the branch was finally long enough for Clementine to reach) (Clementine grabs the branch) Clementine: I got it! Princess Presto: Spectacular Spelling!, we spelled the word "branch" and now Clementine can reach it. Princess Presto: "Let's take a bow!" (Princess Presto takes a bow.) Category:Transcripts